


Co powie tata

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Potter próbuje odkryć, z kim spotyka się jego ulubiona kuzynka. W tle Ron Weasley oraz Draco Malfoy stają się powoli i bardzo boleśnie świadomi faktu, że ich dzieci wchodzą już w ten etap, w którym niezwykle trudno je kontrolować. Rodzinno-przyjacielski fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co powie tata

Z całej swojej licznej rodziny Rosie Weasley najbardziej upodobała sobie Jamesa Pottera. Był to sympatyczny, choć całkowicie nieznośny chłopiec o wielkich, błyszczących oczach i włosach tak rudych, jakby posiadały zdolność pochłaniania z powietrza cząsteczek rdzy; nie uchował się przed nim żaden rodzinny sekret, a szelmowski uśmiech nakazywał zastanowić się dwa razy, zanim zajdzie się mu za skórę. Jego inteligencja, popularność, poczucie humoru i absurdalnie wielkie oddanie Gryffindorowi czyniło kuzyna wyzwaniem tak nieodpartym, że drobne ciało Rosie nie potrafiło przeciwstawić się tej pokusie.

― Ravenclaw wygrywa z Gryffindorem ponad czterystoma punktami ― oznajmiła mu pewnego ranka podczas wspólnego śniadania w Wielkiej Sali. Oczywiście znaczna część tych wyników miała poparcie w jej nieustannie wystrzeliwującej w górę lewej ręce. ― A jeśli chodzi o quidditch... Stubby Peterson jest w swojej szczytowej kondycji, widziałam go wczoraj na treningu ― dodała niewinnie, kiedy policzki kuzyna zapłonęły. ― To wasz mecz o wszystko, co nie?

James wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się, by zgarnąć z talerza Rose ostatnią grzankę.

― Moja mądra, śliczna, najsłodsza siostro przez krew, ulubiona jednostko rodzinna po Alu i Lily... i Teddym ― uzupełnił po chwili namysłu. ― Twoja troska o przyszłość Gryffindoru niezmiernie mnie wzrusza, nieomal wyciska z tych szlachetnych oczu łzy poruszenia. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, o Rose, Rosie, Rosinni... Drużyna Marzeń jest niepokonana. Mamy Ala.

Rose westchnęła. James zagrał swoją najlepszą kartą. Ale i ona nie wyciągnęła wszystkich asów z rękawa.

― Mój chłopak mówi, że Stubby Peterson jest najlepszy.

James przewrócił oczami.

― Mój chłopak mówi... ― pisnął wysokim głosem, zupełnie niepodobnym do głosu Rose. ― To chlubna cecha, moja droga, swój chwali swego. Wiadomo, że Krukoni zawsze będą...

― Mój chłopak nie jest Krukonem.

Ręka z grzanką zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust Jamesa.

― O ― udało mu się w końcu powiedzieć. Jego mina wyrażała na pół zaciekawienie, na pół zacietrzewienie. Rose uznała, że to bardzo słodki widok.

― Taaak ― kontynuowała, napawając się reakcją kuzyna na jej nieśpiesznie wypowiadane słowa. ― To czystej wody Ślizgon z dziada pradziada.

― O.

Teraz samogłoska ta zabrzmiała niemal jak sygnał ostrzegawczy. Rose, swoim zwyczajem, zupełnie się nie przejęła, choć musiała się mocno powstrzymywać przed triumfalnym klaśnięciem.

― Więc on mówi...

― Jaki on?

― Mój chłopak.

― Kto to?

― Ślizgon.

― To już wiemy. Gdybyś mogła zawęzić grupę do mniej niż trzystu osób...

Wzruszyła ramionami i złapała torbę. Znudziło ją już obserwowanie grymasów na twarzy Jamesa, postanowiła odłożyć dręczenie go na później.

― Jest na moim roku ― powiedziała tylko i uśmiechnęła się promiennie, zanim pozostawiła kuzyna pomiędzy stołami Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu z grzanką powoli oddającą hogwarckiej posadzce większość konfitury. Czerwone plamy skapywały na zimny kamień, tworząc niewielkie wiśniowe wyspy, a potem rozpływały się w powietrzu, jak gdyby wessane do środka. Byłoby to dla Jamesa całkiem ciekawe odkrycie, gdyby nie pochłaniało go akurat poczucie misji: _"Odkryć, z kim spotyka się Rose, a potem poćwiartować ciało nieszczęśnika, zakopać szczątki głęboko w Zakazanym Lesie i zgłosić się do wujka Rona po nagrodę zapewniającą dostatnie życie do emerytury"_.

 

* * *

 

Ron z pewnością doceniłby poświęcenie siostrzeńca. Wyobraźnia dręczyła go okrutnie, odkąd odbył z córką tę pamiętną rozmowę podczas ostatniej przerwy wakacyjnej.

— ... a potem mu powiedziałam, że przerobiłam już wszystkie zaklęcia do ósmego rozdziału. Wydawał się zaskoczony, choć moim zdaniem nie powinien. Nie pochwalam wyboru tych podręczników, są przeładowane zupełnie zbędnymi formułami, a na potrzebne czary przeznacza się w nich stanowczo za mało miejsca.

Ron podniósł głowę znad szachownicy i wbił w swoją pociechę zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

— Byłaś najwspanialszym dzieckiem na świecie, kiedy nie potrafiłaś mówić.

— TATO! Mówienie dzieciom takich rzeczy może się skończyć bardzo źle! Gdybym była mniej odporna psychicznie, nosiłabym brzemię takich haseł przez całą dorosłość. W końcu, rozczarowana życiem pełnym porażek natury osobistej, trafiłabym do psychomaga, który stwierdziłby, że moje problemy z seksem mają podłoże w twoich atakach na mój intelekt za czasów mojej nastoletniości.

Ron przez chwilę zamykał i otwierał usta, zanim się w końcu odezwał.

— Jaki związek mają moje, jak je uroczo nazwałaś, ataki na twój intelekt z twoimi problemami z seksem? Potencjalnymi. Ponieważ nie masz problemów z seksem. Ponieważ nie uprawiasz jeszcze seksu. I długo nie będziesz. Ponieważ... masz dopiero szesnaście lat — westchnął, jakby dopiero teraz stał się w pełni świadomy tego faktu. — Nienawidzę myśli, że moja żona i dzieci są ode mnie mądrzejsze. — Do pokoju wbiegł Hugo z kartonem na głowie. — No dobrze, jedno dziecko.

— Tato! — krzyknął Hugo, nie zdejmując kartonu. — Czy ja też mogę jechać na wycieczkę?

— Dopiero za rok, młody. Co masz na głowie?

— Centrum obserwacji gwiazd — odpowiedział z przekonaniem chłopiec.

— Aha.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do grania ze sobą w szachy. Jego myśli opanowało jednak pytanie, które krępował się zadać. _"Czy Rose naprawdę wchodzi już w TEN etap?"_. W końcu on sam zaczął się podkochiwać w Hermionie, kiedy był w podobnym wieku. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o Rose — jego maleńkiej Rosie! — obściskiwanej przez jakiegoś osiłka o tępym wyrazie twarzy. _"Po moim trupie"_ — pomyślał z rezygnacją i zbił czarnego skoczka. — _"Po moim trupie Rose zwiąże się z kimkolwiek przed dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia"_.

 

* * *

 

Słońce nad Hogwartem powoli chowało się za horyzont. Rose Weasley i Nora Jones siedziały nad jeziorem i z lubością moczyły w nim stopy, rozkoszując się ciepłem wiosennego wieczoru.

― Naprawdę? ― zapytała Nora z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Rose założyła ręce za głowę i oparła się o kolana przyjaciółki. ― Naprawdę chcesz to robić? Przecież to zupełnie niepraktyczne!

― Jakbym słyszała moją matkę ― odpowiedziała Rose i ziewnęła.

― Powiedziałaś jej?

― Och nie! Skąd! Ale widzę, jak reaguje na paplaninę Hugo. Nie, moja trzeźwo myśląca rodzicielka liczy na to, że pójdę w jej ślady. Kariera w ministerstwie, boje o prawa trytonów, takie tam sprawy.

Na dźwięk słowa "trytony" Nora wzdrygnęła się lekko i podkurczyła nogi, tak że teraz tylko przy delikatnych podmuchach wiatru woda podmywała jej palce u stóp.

― Nie lubię trytonów ― mruknęła.

― A ja nie lubię ministerstwa ― dodała Rose i zamyśliła się. Na poparcie taty mogła liczyć w każdej sytuacji, tego była pewna. W każdej, poza...

― Hej ― burknął Scorpius Malfoy, materializując się nagle tuż obok dziewcząt. Nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego z życia. ― Zwiałyście z eliksirów.

― Ależ skąd ― odrzekła Rose niewinnie. ― Norę strasznie rozbolała głowa, tak bardzo, że nie mogła samodzielnie ustać na nogach. Czym byłaby nasza przyjaźń, gdybym pozostawiła ją w takiej sytuacji samej sobie?

― Innymi słowy eliksiry nudzą nas śmiertelnie ― wtrąciła się Nora. ― Zaraz będzie ciemno, idealna okazja do obserwacji gwiazd.

Scorpius zawahał się, a potem usiadł obok ― w bezpiecznej odległości, ma się rozumieć, nigdy nie zmniejszał dystansu, jeśli nie był do tego naprawdę, ale to naprawdę zmuszony.

― Słyszałem o projekcie astronomicznym. Naprawdę wydrukują twój artykuł w _"Teleskopie"_?

Rose kiwnęła głową. Zawsze próbowała w takich sytuacjach nie wyglądać na przesadnie zadowoloną z siebie, ale usilne starania potęgowały tylko głupkowaty uśmiech wykwitający jej na twarzy.

― W _"Teleskopie"_ , w _"Życiu i śmierci gwiazd"_... A jedno francuskie czasopismo poprosiło o zgodę na tłumaczenie ― odpowiedziała za nią Nora. Scorpius kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

― W moim domu zainteresowanie astronomią jest obowiązkowe przynajmniej w podstawowym zakresie ― powiedział. ― Połowa mojej rodziny jest... tam. ― Wskazał palcem ciemniejące szybko niebo.

Nora ziewnęła głośno.

― To bardzo wzruszająca historia ― powiedziała ze znudzeniem. ― Rose, do zmroku jeszcze dobra godzina, muszę coś zjeść. Zostajesz? ― Rose kiwnęła głową. ― Przynieść ci coś z kuchni?

― Grzankę. Albo dwie. Albo...

― Przyniosę cały talerz.

― Aniele!

― Wiecznie nienajedzony chudzielcu!

I ze śmiechem oddaliła się w kierunku zamku. Rose położyła się na trawie, Scorpius odchrząknął.

― Nie miałem na myśli... To znaczy... Moja rodzina jest na niebie, nie "w niebie". To nie było sentymentalne wyznanie, ani... Po prostu. Och, zamknij się ― mruknął obrażonym tonem, kiedy Rose zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. ― Szalona rodzina mojej babki nazywała wszystkie swoje dzieci imionami gwiazd.

― Wiem ― odparła Rose, kiedy udało jej się w końcu powstrzymać śmiech. ― Mój kuzyn ma na drugie Syriusz, nie musisz mi mówić o gwiezdnych przodkach. Chociaż... Syriusz Senior był podobno niezłym ziółkiem. I niezłym ciachem ― uzupełniła, z satysfakcją obserwując grymas na twarzy Scorpiusa.

― To ten, który wymordował tych mugoli?

Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

― Blisko. To ten, który został niesłusznie oskarżony i osadzony na dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, a potem zginął na akcji Zakonu Feniksa w obronie między innymi moich rodziców.

― Chciałbym uronić łzę, ale wypiłem dziś bardzo mało płynów i boję się, że się odwodnię. Ale te rodzinne historie coś mi przypominają... Wiesz, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni? Ja i ty.

― Bardzo daleko. Wszystkie czystokrwiste rodziny są ze sobą spokrewnione, powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

― Mój ojciec miałby wiele do powiedzenia na temat twojej czystokrwistości.

― Chętnie bym tego wysłuchała, a potem powiedziała mu, gdzie może sobie wszystkie te opinie włożyć.

― HEJ!

― Ty zacząłeś. Ale dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. Masz jakichś znajomych Ślizgonów? Najlepiej takich, których bardziej bawi wkurzanie Gryfonów niż manifestowanie swojej czystości krwi.

― Oczywiście, że mam znajomych Ślizgonów ― odpowiedział Scorpius, jakby urażony. W jego szarych oczach zamigotała iskra zaciekawienia. ― A po co ci oni?

― Wystarczy jeden. Widzisz, uwielbiam się droczyć z Jimem, więc mu powiedziałam, że chodzę z kimś ze Slytherinu. Gdyby mógł mnie raz czy dwa zobaczyć z którąś ze swoich nemezis... Ach, wiele oddam za jego miny pełne świętego oburzenia!

Rose klasnęła radośnie, a Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

― To znaczy, że go okłamałaś?

― Słucham? ― zapytała, zaskoczona. Malfoy wypominający jej niewinne kłamstewka był zdecydowanie nowym doświadczeniem.

― No... Nie masz chłopaka ze Slytherinu?

Zamrugała.

― Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto mógłby sobie znaleźć kogoś w SLYTHERINIE? Na naszym roku?! Okej, przyznam, Miles Nott z siódmej klasy jest naprawdę niezły, a do tego zupełnie w porządku, ale u nas posucha, drogi Scorpiusie, dno, wodorosty i trzy kilometry mułu. Tylko Jim tego nie wie ― powiedziała i wyszczerzyła się do kolegi, który teraz wpatrywał się w nią z nieodgadnioną miną.

― JEDZENIE! ― usłyszeli krzyk Nory zbliżającej się do nich brzegiem jeziora. Dziewczyna, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie, lewitowała w ich stronę ogromny talerz pełen grzanek, babeczek i ciasta z rabarbarem. Brzuch Rose zaburczał głośno, wyczuwając zbliżającą się ucztę.

― Skusisz się? ― zapytała Scorpiusa wyłącznie z grzeczności, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by postanowił się przyłączyć do czegokolwiek poza wspólnym odrabianiem lekcji albo dręczeniem mniej rozgarniętych Gryfonów. Scorpius Malfoy nie należał do przesadnie towarzyskich ludzi.

Ku zaskoczeniu obu dziewcząt kiwnął głową i sięgnął przez nogi Rose, by przygarnąć największy kawałek rabarbarowego ciasta i z wyrazem bezgranicznego uwielbienia na twarzy wpakować go sobie do ust.

 

* * *

 

— Hermiono...

Ron wśliznął się do sypialni z nadzieją, że jego żona jeszcze nie śpi — bardzo chciał z nią porozmawiać o swoich obawach dotyczących pewnych aspektów dojrzewania ich nastoletniej córki. Zastał ją leżącą pod kołdrą z, jakżeby inaczej, książką w ręku. Na dźwięk swojego imienia westchnęła i wbiła w Rona wyczekujące spojrzenie.

— Chciałbym z tobą zamienić dwa słowa.

— O Rose — doprecyzowała Hermiona i zrobiła karcącą minę. — Zanosiło się na to od wczoraj, i tak długo wytrzymałeś.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Ron... — Wstała i pociągnęła go za rękę, a kiedy opadł obok niej na łóżko, objęła go ciasno i pocałowała w nos. Uwielbiał, kiedy to robiła. — Znam cię, odkąd skończyłeś jedenaście lat. Widziałam to w twoich oczach, odkąd po raz pierwszy trzymałeś Rosie na rękach. Jesteś takim typowym tatuśkiem z komedii, to nawet słodkie.

— Kiedy ona...

— Ma szesnaście lat. Dokładnie tyle, ile miałeś ty, kiedy obściskiwałeś się z Lavender we wszystkich zakątkach Hogwartu bez cienia zażenowania.

Ron poczuł, że policzki zaczynają mu płonąć. Po tylu latach jego żona wciąż potrafiła zagrać kartą Lavender w taki sposób, że wygrywała każdą rozgrywkę — i to walkowerem. To prawda, jego pierwszy związek nie należał do zbyt... subtelnych, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Rose musiała popełniać jego błędy! Zupełnie nie widział powodu, dla którego jego śliczna i mądra córka miałaby potrzebować w tym wieku chłopca.

— To co innego — burknął w odpowiedzi. — Gdyby nie to, zapewne nie zwróciłabyś na mnie uwagi.

— Gdyby nie to, zapewne nie byłabym twoją DRUGĄ dziewczyną — poprawiła go spokojnie Hermiona. — Ron, daj spokój.

Znów go pocałowała, tym razem w usta i w taki sposób, że obraz Rose w sytuacji romantycznej z bezimiennym małolatem przybladł nieco i rozmył się, ale nie zniknął.

— Myślisz, że ona?... — zapytał, kiedy się od niego odsunęła.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, czy ktoś jej się podoba? — Ron kiwnął głową. — Nie sądzisz, że zapytanie jej powinno ci pomóc rozwiać tę wątpliwość?

— Za późno — westchnął Ron dramatycznie. — W tej chwili może właśnie...

I wyobrażenie tego, co "w tej chwili może właśnie" robiła jego maleńka córeczka, ukłuło go tak boleśnie, że aż zaniemówił. Hermiona roześmiała się w dość niepokojący sposób, tak że Ron wolał nie pytać, o czym pomyślała. Nie rozumiał, jak jego żona mogła tak beztrosko podchodzić do problemu budzącej się erotyczności Rosie. _"Erotyczności"_. Wzdrygnął się.

— Chłopcy w tym wieku są nieodpowiedzialni!

— A dziewczynki? — zapytała niewinnie Hermiona i zaplotła nogi wokół jego bioder.

— Dziewczynki są w porządku, z dziewczynkami... — Zamarł na chwilę. — Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nasza córka?!...

— Och nie — roześmiała się Hermiona. — Chociaż jeżeli moje matczyne przeczucia mają się jeszcze dobrze, to możesz niedługo żałować, że tak nie jest.

I ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku przewróciła go na plecy i zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego obrzydliwej, buraczkowej piżamy.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius Malfoy wiercił się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku z kolumienkami, znajdującym się w Wieży Ravenclawu, w Hogwarcie, w Szkocji, w Wielkiej Brytanii, na Ziemi, w Układzie Słonecznym...

Nic.

Jeden przerażony pierwszoroczniak z Gryffindoru, drugi przerażony pierwszoroczniak z Gryffindoru, trzeci przerażony pierwszoroczniak z Gryffindoru...

Kenneth Foothlight zachrapał głośno. Scorpius przewrócił się na drugi bok i westchnął.

Jeden hipogryf, drugi hipogryf, trzeci hipogryf...

_"Nie, to bez sensu"_ ― pomyślał z rezygnacją, kiedy trzeci hipogryf wybuchnął nagle dźwięcznym śmiechem, a jego ciasne sprężynki rudych loków zakołysały się przy tym łagodnie. Scorpius ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego myśli zlały się w drżące z niepewności zdanie:

_"Co powie tata?"_.

 

* * *

 

Dwa razy do roku ― podczas wakacyjnej i wielkanocnej przerwy ― Hogwart organizował swoim uczniom z klas owutemowych obowiązkowe wycieczki mugoloznawcze, które Rose witała zazwyczaj z pełną wyższości obojętnością ― uwielbiała jednak obserwować reakcje czystokrwistych panienek i paniczów, jednocześnie zniesmaczonych i zagubionych, na pokaz nieszczęśliwych i prezentujących pogardliwą postawę, podczas gdy nie potrafili zaliczyć bez wpadki zwykłego wyjścia do kina. Sama odnajdowała się bez problemu w obu światach, choć zdecydowanie większą sympatią darzyła ten magiczny.

Nie mogła powiedzieć, że została wychowana całkowicie niezależnie od stereotypów ― tato zapłakałby się na śmierć, gdyby jego ukochana córeczka trafiła do Slytherinu, a Rose doskonale by tę rozpacz rozumiała. Może i niektórzy z tych kręcących nosami "szlachetnie urodzonych" byli całkiem w porządku, jednak musieli to chować bardzo głęboko w sobie, a Rosie wcale nie miała ochoty się do tych nieprzebranych zalet dokopywać ― nie kiedy jej życie pełne było wspaniałych ludzi, poczynając od wszystkich kuzynów i kuzynek, a kończąc na Norze i Rebecce.

Teraz właśnie siedziały we trzy w lodziarni pośrodku centrum handlowego, która usytuowana była na podwyższeniu naprzeciwko kina, ekskluzywnego sklepu z odzieżą i samoobsługowej pralni chemicznej, czyli trzech miejsc znajdujących się na liście zadań do wykonania. Zamówiły ogromne puchary lodów ― Rose skusiła się jeszcze na karmelowe wafelki i rurki z czekoladową polewą ― i rozsiadły się wygodnie, zaśmiewając się radośnie z niezdarności szkolnych kolegów i koleżanek. Najwięcej frajdy sprawiła im nadęta Asha Montague, Ślizgonka z siódmej klasy, kiedy rozpłakała się ze złości, waląc pięścią w zepsutą pralkę ― a wszystko to na oczach zdegustowanych jej histerią mugoli.

― Świetny punkt obserwacyjny, droga kuzynko ― szepnął James do ucha Rose, a pojawił się u jej boku tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyła. ― Możemy dołączyć?

I skinął na swojego kumpla, Matta Jenkinsa, oraz nieco nieobecnego duchem Ala. Rose wzruszyła ramionami.

― Nie dzielę się jedzeniem ― warknęła, kiedy palec wskazujący kuzyna zanurzył się głęboko w stojącym przed nią pucharze lodowym. James posłusznie wycofał dłoń i oblizał palec, a potem popatrzył na Becky, co było ciosem poniżej pasa, ponieważ ta kochała się w nim szaleńczo, odkąd tylko Rose pamiętała.

― Jasne ― pisnęła Becky i podsunęła mu swój pucharek, a James posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że z pewnością wynagrodziło jej ono utratę tych dziesięciu pensów, bo na tyle oceniłaby Rose smętne resztki deseru.

― No... ― zaczął James i zatarł ręce, co było wyjątkowo trudne, bo starał się ich nie odrywać od lodów. Wyglądał zdaniem Rose jak maleńkie, urocze prosiątko. ― To który z nich jest twoim szczęśliwym wybrankiem?

― Czy ja wiem, czy takim szczęśliwym? ― zadumała się Nora i posłała rozanielone spojrzenie w kierunku Teda Robbinsa kłócącego się z suszarką o swoją koszulę. ― Są rozkoszni. Po prostu rozkoszni. Rose, czy to nie Robbins chwalił się ostatnio inteligencją przewyższającą technologię mugoli?

― Czy on jest z waszej klasy? ― zapytał James.

― Nie bądź monotematyczny ― westchnęła Rose. Im bardziej go zbywała, tym większa ciekawość go ogarniała. Postanowiła w końcu, że wyjawi mu tajemnicę swojego małego oszustwa z końcem roku, co dawało jeszcze ponad dwa miesiące słodkiej niepewności. Gdyby nie był jej kuzynem, mogłaby za niego wyjść.

― Kiedy ja się o ciebie martwię, moja droga! Ciemność cię pochłania i tylko ja mogę cię uratować, pozwól sobie pomóc!

― James, daj jej spokój ― odezwał się w końcu Al. Rose uśmiechnęła się do niego z udawaną wdzięcznością. Kochała go niemal jak brata, ale był zdecydowanie mniej narwany niż James, a to czyniło go mniej atrakcyjnym celem dowcipkowania.

― Czy ktoś z loży szyderców miałby ochotę wytłumaczyć mi, jak działa ta cholerna plarka? ― usłyszeli zza pleców zirytowany chłopięcy głos. Rose odwróciła się powoli i posłała Scorpiusowi spojrzenie pełne satysfakcji.

― Pralka ― poprawiła go. ― Wiedziałam, że w końcu się złamiesz!

― No no. Malfoy ― warknął James ostrzegawczym tonem. ― A magiczne słowo?

― Avada Kedavra ― mruknął Scorpius, nie zaszczycając Gryfona ani jednym spojrzeniem.

― Technicznie... to są dwa magiczne słowa ― wtrącił się Al.

― Al, Szwajcario rodziny Potterów, czy nie zechciałbyś?... ― zaczął Scorpius, ale Rose przerwała mu uniesieniem ręki.

― Ja ci pomogę.

Podniosła się od stolika i podsunęła niedojedzone lody Jamesowi, mając nadzieję, że uśpi tym jego czujność, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego zmarszczone czoło wystarczyło, by pozbyła się najdrobniejszych wątpliwości ― jej najdroższy kuzyn może i był aż nadto beztroski, lecz zdecydowanie nie był głupi. Okiem wyobraźni widziała już wieczorną naradę wojenną z Lily, Roxanne i Fredem przed kominkiem pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

_"Kłopoty. Uwielbiam kłopoty!"_ ― pomyślała radośnie.

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy przemierzał niespokojnie salon — w tę i z powrotem, w tę i z powrotem — podczas gdy jego żona najspokojniej w świecie wczytywała się w najnowszy numer  _"Czarownicy"_ . Gazeta zeszła na psy, to prawda, ale w pewnym wieku można sobie było pozwolić na odrobinę zakazanej rozrywki w sobotnie popołudnie.

— Mugolskie sklepy! — narzekał Draco smętnie od godziny. — Mugolskie środki płatnicze. A dookoła mugole, całe tłumy mugoli, dlaczego ja się w ogóle zgodziłem na tę wycieczkę! Biedny Scorpius, na pewno teraz...

— ... leży na podłodze supermarketu w kałuży własnej krwi, a mugole-ludożercy kroją jego mózg w kostkę i wrzucają do sałatki z nerek? — zapytała Astoria niewinnym tonem, nie podnosząc oczu znad gazety. — Nie desperuj, proszę cię bardzo. Doskonale wiesz, że nowa polityka szkoły wymaga od nas zgody na co najmniej jedną wycieczkę mugoloznawczą, zanim wypuści się uczniów za mury Hogwartu. Znajomość tego drugiego świata jest coraz bardziej niezbędna, nie dziwię się wcale...

— Mówisz, jakbyś miała na nazwisko Weasley — burknął Draco dość nieuprzejmie. — Mój ojciec na pewno przewraca się teraz w grobie, wstyd i hańba! Mój biedny syn. Pozbawiony różdżki, zagubiony...

— Draco, usiądź — zaproponowała Astoria z niezmąconym spokojem. Odłożyła gazetę, dając mężowi do zrozumienia, że jego dramat egzystencjalny jest dla niej ważniejszy niż historia sekretnego związku córki Ministra Magii z mugolskim księciem Wielkiej Brytanii. Oczywiście nie był, albowiem mugolski książę wyglądał, jakby został wyciągnięty prosto z gniazda rodzinnego Weasleyów, a to wymagało pochylenia się nad jakością błękitnej krwi w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku — mugolska czy nie, powinna być zdaniem Astorii nieskażona rudością! — Scorpius jest otoczony kompetentnym gronem pedagogicznym — Draco burknął w odpowiedzi coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do _"Longbottom"_ — oraz przebywa w towarzystwie dzieci pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin...

— Twoim zdaniem powinienem się z tego cieszyć?

— Moim zdaniem powinieneś się przebrać, bo od dwóch godzin krzywdzisz moje poczucie estetyki ogromną plamą na rękawie.

Astoria kochała swojego męża, to jasne, ale w momentach takich jak ten czerpała ogromną przyjemność z wyobrażania sobie, jak wielka kałamarnica przebija się nagle przez podłogę ich salonu i z mlaśnięciem odgryza mu głowę. Uśmiechnęła się do tej myśli.

— Kochanie, pozwól mu zażyć trochę wolności. Niech się socjalizuje, nawiązuje nowe znajomości...

— Z mugolami?! — oburzył się Draco. — Może jeszcze zakocha się w jakiejś... jakiejś...

Tak się zapowietrzył, że aż oczy zaszły mu łzami. Astoria podniosła się z kanapy i starym zwyczajem podeszła do niego od tyłu, objęła go w pasie i pocałowała lekko w ramię.

— Mój drogi. Gdybym chciała ci zepsuć humor, mogłabym założyć dość ryzykownie, że niedługo będziesz go błagał, dosłownie błagał, by zechciał się łaskawie związać z mugolką.

I ze śmiechem obserwowała, jak kark Draco staje się biały niczym kartka papieru, by po chwili zaróżowić się nieznacznie, jakby jej mąż zaczynał się domyślać...

 

* * *

 

To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Prawdopodobnie nie istnieje nazwa dla liczby wejrzeń, które zostały między nimi wymienione, by któreś w końcu zdało sobie sprawę z narastającego między nimi napięcia.

Rosie siedziała właśnie na błoniach oparta o gruby pień dębu i wkuwała inkantacje na egzamin końcowy z zaklęć, kiedy z zamku wyłoniła się postać Nory i z zawrotną prędkością przemierzała odcinek dzielący schody wejściowe od miejsca, w którym znajdowała się Rose.

― Dostałaś się! Dostałaś się! ― wrzeszczała jak opętana. ― Przyjęli cię, Rose! Będziesz najmłodszą pracownicą instytutu w historii! Och, jestem taka podniecona! ― wydyszała, kiedy w końcu dotarła do drzewa i oparła się o nie całym ciałem, jakby za chwilę miała zemdleć. Rose przewróciła oczami.

― Czy to nie ja powinnam być podniecona? ― zapytała z rozbawieniem, czując przyjemne mrowienie na karku. Dostała się! Pokazała im wszystkim! Będzie badaczką wszechświata! I... och nie! Co powie mama?

― A nie jesteś?

― Jestem, jestem.

― Tylko co?

― Nic! Przecież mówię, że się cieszę.

Nora popatrzyła na nią nieufnie i zmrużyła oczy.

― Domyślam się, co cię gryzie. Można by pomyśleć, że nie masz serca, ale nie, jednak nie, gdzieś pod pachą albo pod kolanem bije takie maleńkie, nie w pełni rozwinięte. Biedny, zagubiony mięsień szukający swojej drogi do klatki piersiowej, wystukujący cichutko jedno imię...

― Och, zamknij się, No!

― Scor-pius! Scor-pius! Scor-pius! ― pisnęła Nora, demonstrując, jak jej zdaniem wygląda nieszczęśliwe, rosnące pod kolanem serduszko Rosie.

― Pod kolanem? ― rozległ się zza pleców dziewcząt znajomy głos i Rose zamarła. _"Och nie, nie-nie-nie, słodki Merlinie, jeśli kiedykolwiek istniałeś i do tej pory nie wkurzyłeś się używaniem twojego imienia nadaremno, spraw, by na krótką chwilę dziesięć sekund temu Scorpius Malfoy postradał rozum i nie zrozumiał z naszej rozmowy ani słowa, z góry dziękuję, zapłacę beczką zgniłych ryb!"_.

Nora uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

― No, to swoim zwyczajem... Nabroiłam i uciekam, pa!

― Nora! ― krzyknęła Rose do pleców oddalającej się w tempie ekspresowym przyjaciółki. Zostali sami.

― Pod kolanem? ― powtórzył pytanie Scorpius i przysunął się tak blisko, że prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała te oczy z tak niewielkiej odległości. ― To dziwne. Słyszę, jak bije.

― To bardzo energiczne małe serduszko. Wiele hałasu o nic ― powiedziała Rose chłodno. Zdziwiła się, jak bardzo jej głos potrafił być opanowany, podczas gdy myśli pędziły jak szalone.

― Słyszałem, że zaakceptowali twoje zgłoszenie.

― Aha.

― Gratuluję.

― Mmm. Znaczy... dzięki. Chyba.

― Australia, hę?

― Podobno piękny kraj. I... kangury. Misie koala.

Uśmiechnął się.

― I ja.

― Co?

― Ja też się dostałem.

Zamrugała. Przez chwilę nie docierało do niej, co powiedział, ale potem wszystko zaczęło się układać w spójną całość.

― To... miło.

"Miło? MIŁO?! Rose, jesteś naprawdę smutnym małym człowiekiem z sercem pod kolanem!".

Ledwie zarejestrowała rękę Scorpiusa przyciskającą jej ciało do jego i zbliżające się z zawrotną prędkością długie rzęsy. Wszystkie jej myśli zlały się w białą plamę, na której ktoś czerwoną farbą wymalował gigantyczny napis:

_"CO POWIE TATA?"_.

 

* * *

 

— Pani Weasley.

Niewysoka blondynka stanęła w progu gabinetu Hermiony i ukłoniła się nisko.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała Hermiona odrobinę zbyt wylewnie i zaprosiła gościa do środka. — Co panią do mnie sprowadza?

Choć pamiętały się mgliście jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, nigdy podczas ich ministerialnych pogawędek — ani później — nie przeszły na "ty".

— Ja dosłownie na chwilę, sama pani rozumie, obowiązki wzywają.

— Mnie tego pani nie musi mówić. Siedem ustaw do nowelizacji jeszcze w tym roku kalendarzowym, a wszyscy doradcy postanowili pojechać na urlop akurat teraz!

Astoria Malfoy uśmiechnęła się z chłodną uprzejmością.

— Muszę pani powiedzieć, pani Weasley, że mój mąż przeżywa sprawę dość mocno.

Hermiona westchnęła na samo wspomnienie Rona miotającego się dziko po sypialni i wrzeszczącego coś niezrozumiale, podczas gdy jedynym stałym elementem tego bełkotu było:

— ZE WSZYSTKICH LUDZI NA ŚWIECIE!

Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

— Potrafię sobie wyobrazić.

— Próbował nawet zasugerować Scorpiusowi, że związki partnerów tej samej płci zyskują coraz większą popularność w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii i może zechciałby chociaż rozważyć młodego Albusa Pottera, skoro już tak bardzo pociąga go rebeliancka przeszłość rodziców ewentualnego wybranka serca.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchnęła śmiechem, całe szczęście Astoria dołączyła do niej chwilę później.

— Kiedy się pani zaczęła domyślać? — zapytała Hermionę tego samego dnia wieczorem, gdy wpadła do niej na kawę.

— Rok, może pół roku temu?

— Ach. To podobnie jak ja. Wiedziałam, że Draco wpadnie w furię. To prawdziwy mezalians.

Hermiona pomyślała, że powinna się poczuć obrażona, ale zupełnie nie przeszkadzały jej słowa Astorii. Wiedziała przecież, że nie były wypowiedziane w złej wierze — jak na żonę Dracona Malfoya Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy była niezwykle przyjemną w obyciu kobietą.

— Myśli pani, że im przejdzie?

— Draco nie przeżyje tego do śmierci.

— To zupełnie jak Ron.


End file.
